First Fight
by novice-otaku3
Summary: ONESHOT! Shiznat! Natsuki and Shizuru get in a fight, and who does Natsuki go to for help? Well Nao of course! Fluff and lemon! No Naonat here sorry if that was misleading...somehow. Anyways, check it out?


**A/N: Just a lil one shot so keep the ideas flowin! Hope its presentable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime! Oh! Or mtv..it was mentioned.**

* * *

The frantic blue haired teen pounded on her best friend's door at an ear-splitting volume. She was panting heavily due to the long run from her house and had endless streams of tears slipping down her smooth porcelain skin. Finally after twenty nonstop knock cadences, the dark brown door flew open revealing a very pissed off redhead.

"WHAT THE FU-"Before she could even finish her brutal question she was thrown backwards savagely. The force of the impact caused both girls to fall over onto the carpeted living room floor. Hard. Natsuki shocked from the fall, muttered a sorry and helped her woozy friend to her feet. Nao trudged to her door and slammed it shut soundly. The redhead swirled around with balled fists and eyebrow twitching in an attempt to stay patient. _Be calm Nao just breathe. Just breathe._

The redhead looked over to her friend who was now bawling herself to pieces on her new imported European cotton sofa. Nao sighed audibly remembering that this was her best friend after all and grabbed them both a soda before taking a seat next to the weepy girl. Finally after about five minutes of sniffles and whimpers Nao broke down and asked her friend what was wrong as nicely as she could.

"Lookin sad pup, why?" Nao asked as she leaned back onto her couch.

"…*Sniff*…I-I…she..Shi-" Natsuki whimpered in between sniffling and wiping her eyes multiple times.

"Lemme guess, this is about Fujino isn't it?" Nao rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails nonchalantly.

"Hai…" Natsuki nodded but kept her head down as she began fidgeting with her sweatshirt sleeves.

"For God's sake Natsuki! Tell me what happened or I swear I'm kicking you out and calling Fujino to pick you up off my porch!"

Natsuki looked up in panic at the redhead's words and her puppy watery eyes widened. "N-No! I..sorry Nao..I just.." She took in a long breath and let it out harshly. "Shhi..Shizuru broke up with me.."

Natsuki choked back another sob and her lip quivered violently.

Nao on the other hand was skull-shocked. Sure she never was really one to talk to Natsuki about her relationships, especially now that she was with Shizuru. Not because she didn't like Natsuki dating Shizuru, she didn't really care, it was just that in her friend's past relationships she could see the faults in their relationship before that whole lovey-dovey crap ended and they got to the reality. But with Shizuru, it seemed all the two ever _BREATHED_ was love this and love that, love each other love life, love the heartbeat of the other's more than their own, and- _screw it you get it._ She never thought the two would even separate for some private space, they were so attached it was borderline unhealthy…but broke up?

Nao shook her head, freeing her thoughts from the whole situation and instead focused back on the blunette. "Wait. So you're saying Fujino just up and dumped you out of nowhere, and you ran to my house to cry about it? How? What? Just take me through this step by step pup." Nao said in her best caring tone. In truth, she was worried about her friend. Natsuki always tried her best to hide this side of her, her vulnerable side. Since the red-eyed brunette somehow caved her way into the rebel girl's heart, Natsuki had been the biggest mushy person alive! _Whipped._

Natsuki nodded and hugged a pillow to her chest like a two year old reciting her nightmare to her mother, eyes looking off distantly.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Natsuki was sitting on her couch in her apartment flipping through the channels on her fifty-one inch casually. She didn't really care about what was on, she just wanted something on that was not irritating her to the core so she could let her mind wander. Finally finding a show on mtv with random bike and skateboard fails, she sat back and stared up at the ceiling._ Hmm, I wonder if I should repaint my baby today. I like the blue, but I think I want some black trim around the body a bit or someth-_

"Ah! S-Shizuru! What the heck?" The blunette yelped as she felt two warm arms wrap around her shoulders from behind her at the top of the couch.

"Ara, my Natsuki looked so adorable, I couldn't help but hold her." Shizuru chuckled and kissed Natsuki's ear before releasing her now very flushed girlfriend.

Natsuki pouted at the release. She was not ready for the warmth of her girlfriend to retract so fast. Little did she know, Shizuru knew of Natsuki's secret passion for cuddling and made her way around the couch to sit next to her and smiled sweetly. "Is Natsuki upset about something?"

_Grr…she knows good and well…_ "Mou, Shizuru why do you have to tease me so much.." The blunette whined keeping her pout firmly on her face.

The brunette leaned over and kissed Natsuki on her furrowed brow tenderly, before cupping the blunette's cheek and meeting her girlfriend's lips for a more passionate kiss. Natsuki let out a pleasured sigh as she soaked up the sound and feel of her love's lips on her own. _I'll never get tired of this_…

Soon the two pulled away for a breath or two. Shizuru spooned up against Natsuki's warm body and Natsuki wrapped her arms around her love's waist from behind. The blunette smiled as she watched Shizuru lift her left palm from her toned stomach and give a lingering kiss. "Kannin na love, I couldn't help it."

Nervous shivers ran down the blunette's spine at the Kyoto-girl's clear sincerity. Natsuki shook her head and rested her chin on Shizuru's shoulder. "It's okay babe." Natsuki stiffened as she realized what she had said. She had _never_ openly called Shizuru anything other than her name before yet, and was suddenly feeling very nervous about the response she would get.

Shizuru on the other hand was frozen in place. Natsuki had rarely spoke to her with so much pure unguarded love as easily as she had just done. Usually it took some doing and a lot of blushing.

For the first time the Kyoto-woman was tongue tied, and didn't say anything for a short while. Natsuki was finding herself strangely a bit disappointed, until Shizuru suddenly turned around and grabbed her face and kissed her senseless. Natsuki was struggling for air as her girlfriend dominated her mouth, kissing every corner of the wet lips on front of her. Shizuru crawled forwards and straddled her hips, knocking Natsuki back on the cushion of the couch.

Right when the blunette began stroking Shizuru's back underneath the fabric of her girlfriend's purple cotton fuzzy long-sleeve, she felt the brunette pull back from the mind-numbing intense kiss. Shizuru smirked at the dazed look on her love's face. Natsuki, still _roasting_, groaned and pulled Shizuru back down for another kiss crashing their lips together. Shizuru was happily surprised by Natsuki's forwardness and pulled back after a couple of playful nips. Natsuki breathed heavily with her arms still wrapped around the brunette's neck lightly.

Shizuru breathed heavily taking in the image of her girlfriend's puffy parted lips and blue hair splayed across the seat. Suddenly she felt hands groping her softly. "Mm, God Natsuki…oh my-"

* * *

**Cut to present time:**

"OH MY GOD NATSUKI! I didn't ask about your love life! I asked what happened with you guys to BREAK UP! Geez! I don't need to know what you and your girlfriend do in that little den of hormones! I swear I'm calling her now to come get you since obviously nothing went wrong."

Natsuki jumped up from the couch and yanked Nao back down. "No! That's not it..it was about an hour after t-that."

Nao huffed and crossed her arms impatiently. "Well get on with it, I'm losing precious sanity here."

Shaky sigh. "Okay.."

* * *

**Back to Flashback**:

"Ara, I know someone that likes Natsuki…" Shizuru said out of nowhere as the couple sat at the kitchen table waiting for the roast to cook in the oven.

_What the heck? Where is this coming from_? "Oh."

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki want to know who it is?" The brunette asked setting her cup of tea aside.

"Not really, but if you wanna tell me Shizuru you can. If not I can't say I care too much." Natsuki said without looking up from her book. Appearently Shizuru didn't get that she didn't want to hear it because she could sense trouble stirring if she said the wrong thing in a situation like this.

"Teri-san from home economics said she would like to go out with Natsuki. Ara, and now that I remember Koani-san said that Natsuki has a crush on her." Shizuru continued, ignoring the blunette's disinterest.

"Shizuru. I do not want to talk about this." Natsuki set her book down and took off her reading glasses.

"Fine." Shizuru got up from the table and went up to the bedroom. Natsuki sighed and followed her moody girlfriend to find her rinsing her hands off in the bathroom.

Natsuki slid her arms around Shizuru from behind and squeezed a bit before relaxing loosely. Still sensing Shizuru's discomfort, Natsuki broke off the embrace and leaned against the wall. "Okay, what's up then?"

Shizuru turned around with a blank look on her face and tried to walk out of the bathroom before the blunette closed the door and stood in front of it. "Talk. Let it out before it builds up." Natsuki instructed crossing her arms and staring deeply into crimson.

"Natsuki didn't deny it." Shizuru spoke finally.

The blunette was confused. "Didn't deny what?"

"Natsuki didn't deny having a crush on that girl."

Natsuki huffed. "Wow that's what this is about? Shizuru this is ridiculous!" Shizuru stood up straight and frowned deeply annoyed.

"Still not denying it I see."

"Is that what you want me to do? Say that I never had a crush on her? Well it'd be a lie." The blunette was now very agitated. _What was Shizuru trying to prove? What does this have to do with anything_? "I did have a crush on her. Past tense! As in _used_ to!"

"I don't care!" Shizuru yelled back, brows creasing even more as she stormed past Natsuki and into the bedroom. Natsuki followed.

"Obviously you do Shizuru, or you wouldn't have brought it up! But since we are on my past crushes and exploits, what about yours? All your dozens of fangirls following you around like lost kittens waiting to be pet!"

"Don't turn this around on me Natsuki Kuga! You know good and well that I have never been with any of them and I have no control over what they do." Shizuru left the room and down the stairs back to the kitchen to check the dinner. Again the blunette followed.

"Well how do you think it makes me feel to see the girl _I'M_ supposed to be dating, teasing and carrying on with all these oth-"

**Slam!** Shizuru slammed the oven door shut after taking out the pot roast. "Excuse me, _carrying on_? Meaning what Natsuki? You think I sleep with them or something?!" Shizuru shouted and twirled back around glaring at the blunette.

_What?_ Natsuki stared back incredulously. "No, I meant-"

"Ara, well if Natsuki accuses me of sleeping with my fangirls, then she shouldn't blame me if I go and kiss them and hold them right in front of her."

Natsuki's temper flared up in a jealous rage. "Fine! Do it! And why don't I just call up Koani and Teri and give them what they want then! What's stopping me?!" The blunette saw the flash of hurt in her love's eyes but pretended not to. _What am I saying? I don't mean this, Shizuru. Stop me. Lets stop…please_.

Shizuru sat down and sipped her tea quietly before answering. "Absolutely nothing."

Natsuki's heart dropped instantly as she realized what just happened. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run over to her love and apologize and kiss her until she was forgiven. She did none of those.

Instead, the blunette turned away and whispered quietly. "Do you mean that?"

She could hear Shizuru's uneven breathing faintly, but she put no thought to it. "I…Natsuki, I'm sorry but I think we need a break to cool down a bit to figure things out alone…maybe."

Natsuki's heart was drumming so loud in her ears in that moment, the only thing she heard was _break_, and _alone_. With a heavy feeling in her chest, she ran feeling tears sting at her eyes harder than they ever have before.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

"So..t-that's when I started running. I-I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, I wasn't really thinking just running..until I couldn't take it anymore. Nao please you _have_ to help me!"

Nao was taken aback at the outburst from her friend. "Whoa whoa, slow down with the helping out thing. I was just kinda here for the whole shoulder to cry on sofa to die on situation…" She raised her arms up.

"Please Nao! I don't know what to do..I didn't mean any of it I swear! I just..I was just scared. If I lose her..oh god Nao I can't lose her for good! I'll..I'll.." Natsuki began sobbing uncontrollably again, before the redhead stood and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop being a wimp mutt! Fine I'll help you, but if you shed one more tear it's done, I'm not helpin and you and Shizuru can stay broken up for all I care."

"…Okay.." Natsuki sniffled and put the pillow back with a determined look on her face.

"Alright first things first, you guys are not broken up." Nao said in bored tone.

"What!? Nao Shizuru specifically said-"

"She wanted a break to chill down basically you moron! She never said 'Natsuki I'm dumping you'." Natsuki's eyes widened with realization. _So then..I have a chance?_

"So.." Natsuki bit her lip. "what do I do? Give me some advice, I have to get her to love me again."

Nao rolled her eyes. "You are truly hard-headed. Anybody with half a quarter of a brain cell could tell that Shizuru is _completely_ in love with you. You guys are the most sickeningly sweet couple I have ever seen. Like seriously, makes me sick sometimes." Nao walked over to Natsuki and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "If you want her, if you_ love_ her, just tell her. Sounds to me like she just wanted to be told that by you, even if she had to expose some of her own insecurities."

Natsuki nodded slowly and it finally made sense. _Sometimes she just needs to hear it from me? Oh Shizuru…you're so open with me, I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now love._

With that Nao shoved her friend out of her door and held it open as she looked back. "Now go! Baka!"

"Hai! Thank you so much Nao!" Natsuki smiled and yelled as the door slammed in her face. Classic Nao.

The redhead smiled and inwardly high-fived herself. "Hmph! I'm such a good Samaritan.."

"Well, is my good Samaritan coming back to bed anytime soon?" A voice sounded from the hall. A lue haired orange eyed girl pointed to the bedroom in a commanding pose.

Nao grinned excitedly. "Yes Nina honey!"

* * *

**Back at Natsuki's place:**

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered as she creaked the bedroom door open slowly. She sighed soundly._ I guess she went home_…

"Iya!" Natsuki screeched in a girlish tone as she felt arms wrap around her from behind her. Before she could even guess who else it could be, she heard a distinct sob sound.

"N-Natsuki came back! I thought…I thought-" Shizuru squeezed tighter.

"Shh." Natsuki turned around in the embrace and lifted Shizuru's face up to her own and kissed her love's lips as softly as she could.

"Natsuki…" The brunette's eyes were red and puffy from crying, the blunette kissed away the tear stains from her face tenderly and smiled when Shizuru nuzzled her head in the crook in the blunette's neck.

"Shizuru, I'm so sorry. I would never ever date, kiss, sleep with, or love anyone except you. I vow my love only to you Shizuru, forever. I'm so sorry." Natsuki combed through chestnut hair then leaned down to kiss the top of her head, closing her eyes while doing so.

"Natsuki…Oh love, I'm sorry too. I love you so much. I was just being childish and silly. Natsuki should know I would never be with anyone else but her." Shizuru raised up and cupped Natsuki's cheek smiling warmly. The blunette smiled back.

"Agh, just kiss me woman!" Natsuki ordered as they both swooped in and caught each other in a long sweet kiss overshadowing their first fight as a couple.

_'True love is no slave to sadness, it is freed and chooses its own path. It is up to you where you take it.'_

* * *

**A/N: And remember kiddos, a happy Shizuru is a very happy home! ...Lucky Natsuki..**


End file.
